


Chasing love

by FawksTales



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Best Friends, Cute, Depression, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, High School, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Sad, Self-Harm, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawksTales/pseuds/FawksTales
Summary: High school au where Anne is suffering from anxiety and Gilbert with depression.Can they both help each other and in return help their self?Their journey of sacrifice, love, friendship and romance.





	Chasing love

Life; as good as it is to some its hell to others but also there are people to whom life is as kind and as cruel as it can be. There are people like Anne Shirley cuthbert, as graceful as the name indicates. They say kindness is the gift she bought with her, she was beautiful wearing all kind of fancy clothes that would steal the hearts of people around her, she had fair complexion; beautiful blond hair that run towards her waist. Her eyes were of beautiful deep blue color having enough power to simply drown people into their depth. Her voice; it was the melodious voice ever heard holding so much softness and calm within.

Unlike all the rich spoiled girls Anne was a gift to humanity, she held so much love in her heart and compassion within her veins. She was the daughter of millionaire and a very well-known business man; Mr. Gabriel Cuthbert. It wasn’t that her parents didn’t spoil her like other rich parents does; they did; very much. She was her father’s love and Mother’s hope. Her father would bring all sorts of presents that include clothes, shoes, teddy and cosmetics for her and she would spend time with her mother, sometimes baking and sometimes they would simply knit things. She had a younger brother, 4 years old named Harry. She would spend most of her time with him and would sing him to sleep. In short, Anne had a perfect family and she was happy in her little bubble that concealed her from the terrific world outside.

“You have been studying for hours now” Harry whined. “It’s time for my song”

“I know Boo” she sighed. “Let me complete this one last work and then I’ll be there okay?

“I am going back to my room” Harry tucked his teddy bear underneath his arm and pouted. “You are bad” he left the room making Anne roll her eyes and smile. She looked down at the scattered work sheets on her bed and groaned, nevertheless she immediately began scribbling her English notes and in an hour she was done with all her work. She tossed the sheets aside and went towards Harry room who was sitting on his bed half asleep. She chuckled and tucked him underneath his blanket lying with him. She brushed his hair and sang him his favorite lullaby until she heard him snoring softly. She closed her eyes too enjoying the comfort of her little bubble knowing the morning will bring the same terror she faces every day.

.

.

Sometimes she couldn’t help but be annoyed at her friend, don’t take her wrong she loved her friends, very much but sometimes they act too crazy for her to contemplate. She was crazy too, but only to the people she felt comfortable with; for the rest of world she was a boring uninteresting person. Only the people close to her knew who she truly was. She looked at her friends and rolled her eyes at the way they were bittering about something unknown to her.

“Can you two stop?” She asked frustrated and they shook their heads smiling that made her roll her eyes and glare at them.

“Die you both” Anne scoffed playfully and they both gasped.

“Woah Woah Woah” Diana exclaimed.

“Who are you and what have you done to Anne cuthbert” Ruby mocked offense.

“Just keep it low okay?” Anne requested and they both frowned.

“Alright Minne moo, tell us what’s wrong?” Diana asked with serious expression on her face. Anne shifted uncomfortably.

“Nothing” she sighed looking at their faces. “I cannot solve these questions”

“Who asked you too?” Ruby rolled her eyes.

“You are Anne Cuthbert, daughter of a millionaire, you can easily pass the examinations” Diana exclaimed and Anne paled.

“Diana keep it down” Anne shushed her. “I don’t want people knowing that”

“Whatever, but relax girl. You can do it” Anne sighed and looked down. She wished she could believe in herself the way her friends did but somehow it was always difficult for her to. She shook her head and smiled at them.

 “I suppose” she dropped her pen.  
.  
.  
Boring walls and fancy tiles all haunted her all day but sitting in her Music class would always cheer her up. Everyone had an option to select an additional subject for their peace of mind and Anne choose Music. Music was her life, it was like the lyrics talks to her, the harmony soothes her and the rhytm; it would bring comfort and peace of mind to her. 

Ever since she was a child, she would sit with her dad beside their gigantic piano and would listen to the beautiful symphony. She would admire the way her dad's fingers danced so flawlessly over the piano keys and the way he would hum always left a smile on her face. 

She was the only one from her friends who has elected for Music, other chose art or games or other exciting stuff. The walls of her music class was decorated beautifully with posters, pictures and music symbols. The class had a huge stage on which sat the gigantic music set including Piano, guitar, drums, voilin and other stuff. It wasnt like a random class, it was more like an auditorium but a little small. 

She sat gracefully on the seat almost at the back so that no one could see her, she was mostly the girl to hear, she wouldnt want to be heard. Even the thought of singing infront of so many people made her dizzy. 

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She looked up and at the boy with a beautiful smile plastered on his face. Gilbert Blythe the heartrob of the school, he was her classmate and the most popular guy of their school. They didnt talk much, she doesnt remember the last time they had a conversation, or even ever greeted each other in all these years. 

Gilbert was the kind of a guy people worshipped, like quite literally. He was considered the most handsome one and she could see why. Those cheekbones and beard was one of the main reason. 

"umm, yeah sure" she stuttered and mentally slapped herself for literally making a fool of herself. She looked as he placed his half torn bag beside him and sat down with a groan, as if the day was gettting on his nerves. She wasnt surprised, the daily routine of school was infact tiring. 

People interpreted alot of things about Gilbert, some would say he was arrogant, others claimed him selfish. People say he has this attidude and rudeness in his deamenur but to Anne he didnt look anything like that. She had no idea why but she felt like there was something, there was more to Gilbert than what people knows. 

But also, she has this habit to overthink things. 

Her glance caught the tiredness in his eyes and she saw him rubbing his temples every now and then, she wanted to ask him if he was okay but she resisted. She was never good at making conversations. She diverted her mind to the sounds of piano keys and drums in her music room which was enough to help her forget about the boy sitting with her. 

"Anne cuthbert" she jumped and looked towards her professor with terror in her eyes. 

"Would you like to come and show us some of your talents, I am sure we'll be pleased" he smiled at her yet she gulped. She dreaded this, she dreaded the attention and the way every single head turned towards her made her wish to run away from there and never come back yet she was paralyzed. 

She was sure Gilbert could see her trembling hands, and was certain he could hear her frantic breathes as well and she wanted to just drown in the pool of her tears because the embarrassment was too much. She could already feel his heartbeat fastening. 

The utter confusion on Gilbert face would have been visible to Anne if she was facing him. The lines on his forehead deepened as his eyes caught the trembling of her hands. He could see the way her chest was rising and falling frantically and a little sweat on her hand. He wondered what could happen to a girl as beautiful as Anne cuthbert and he hated seeing her this way. 

He didnt know what it was, the adrenaline, the sympathy or compassion for her but he found himself standing beside her before he could contemplate. 

"Do you mind If I try?" Gilbert called out loud for his proffesor to hear and Anne immediately looked at him, shocked. 

"Sure Gilbert, it would be our pleasure" their professor smiled. "Anne you can sit down" 

Gilbert knew he was terrible at singing, he knew he would make a mess out of himself but he didnt know why he wanted to take the terror from Anne and help her in some way. He saw as she inhaled deeply and sat down with her hands still trembling. 

"Relax" he whispered for only her to hear.

"Its okay" he squeezed her hand carefully and she looked up at his hazel eyes with something fluttering inside her stomach despite the situation. 

"I got you" he smiled and went towards the stage leaving her shocked and confused. She looked down and then towards him who grabbed a guitar, sat on his chair and winked at her. 

It really was an eventful day afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people, Yeah yeah u guys are absolutely right I adored Anne and Gilbert too. 
> 
> High five. 


End file.
